Spectrum utilization ratio in a mobile communication system can be improved by using space-time/space-frequency codes. In the space-time/space-frequency code technology, Orthogonal Space-Time Block Coding (OSTBC), Toeplitz Space-Time codes, and Overlapped Alamouti codes (OACs) not only can make a receiver simpler, but also can enable a linear transmitter to obtain diversity gain without knowing channel information. The OSTBC includes STBC based on transmission diversity.
The inventor finds that, in the prior art, although a full diversity can be obtained in the case of a linear receiver by using the Toeplitz Space-Time codes and OACs, simulation results for the Toeplitz Space-Time codes and OACs prove that: The performance for using the Toeplitz Space-Time codes and OACs is poor in the case of the same spectrum utilization ratio.